Flowers
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: "Look next to the doorway. You will find a gift, beautiful." ' There was one white Daisy.' Every morning Rose recieves a flower and a letter from someone who signs as -Your Secret Admirer-She is determined to find out who it is, and when she does, what will her reaction be? AH, OOC, O/S... May become 2-shot depending on how many reviews and requests I get for a two-shot.


_**This was my example for the VA contest I am holding, and thought that I should post it as a regular story also (not just inside the VA CONTEST story one) so everyone can see it and enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, I only own the plot.**_

_**-Nicole**_

**Example for the contest.**

**Topic: Flowers**

**Rated: k+**

**Type: One-shot**

**Word Count: 1,183**

Rose groaned as she heard her alarm blaring next to her, resting on the nightstand. She reached her hand over and slammed it down over the top. She pushed the duvet off her small body and looked over at her roommate and best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir.

_Their friendship started in Kindergarten, when Rose spotted Lissa in the corner being bullied. Rose walked over there and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. The two boys were laughing and pointing a her, saying that she was a dragon because her last name was Dragomir. So she decided to take matters into her own hands, because obviously no one else would. Rose walked up to the two boys and pulled her fist back, sucsesfully hitting the one of them. They both stopped immediately and while one held his cheek and cryed, the other's eyes were as wide as saucers. _

"_Now leave her alone!" Rose shouted. They nodded and quickly ran to the other side of the room. As Rose went to comfort Lissa, the teacher approached her, lecturing her how she shouldn't hit people._

Rose was brought back to the present when she heard snapping.

"What?" She asked Lissa, the one who was snapping her fingers.

"You kinda zoned out." Lissa's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Oh. Well sorry. I'm going to take a shower now."

Lissa nodded and walked towards one bathroom, and Rose headed towards the other bathroom.

'''

Her black leather jacket that was placed over a red tank top that flowed slightly as Rose walked towards her and Lissa's apartment door. Her black heels clicked in rhythm with each her steps.

Rose opened the door. Lissa had already left for collage by the time she got dressed.

As she closed the wooden door, her brown eyes spotted a tiny white envelope.

Her curiosity grew more and more each passing second. She was debating about waiting to open it or opening it now.

_You know what, screw it._ She thought as she tore open the delicate paper roughly.

Inside was a folded paper with a tiny Rose drawn on it.

Rose opened the paper up and inside read:

_Look next to the doorway. You will find a gift, beautiful._

_~You Secret Admirer._

Your Secret Admirer. What are we, in second grade?

Rose sighed and looked down next to the doorway.

And what lay there was beautiful.

There was one white Daisy.

Rose had always had a secret obsession with Daisies that only Lissa knew about. So who could have sent her the Daisy?

The question played through her head like a broken record over and over throughout the school day. Everyone was caught off guard with how quite she was. Rose always found something to talk about.

Each day before Rose left for Collage, she found a Daisy resting delicately on the floor next to her apartment door. Each day it would double. The notes also got sweeter each time she opened them.

Rose kept it a secret. She felt giddy that someone had a 'crush', if you would call it that, and called her beautiful, even though she didn't know who it was.

Her closet was building up with Daisies and Rose didn't know where else to put them.

The door slammed shut and Rose jumped. Lissa was home.

_Crap._

The Daisies were lying on the floor in front of her black closet because Rose wanted to count how many she had. She thought Lissa would be home later tonight.

She feverishly tried to stuff them into her closet without ruining them, but stopped when she heard Lissa's voice.

"Why do you have so many flowers in your closet?"

"Um. Well, it's a long story. What are you doing home so early any way?"

"My boss let me off because it wasn't that busy." Lissa worked at a restaurant down the block, and usually spent time with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera, when she got off.

"Now answer my question. Why are there so many flowers in your room?" She demanded.

"Okay. Well every day before I leave there is a note tapped to the door and flowers next to the doorway…" She continued to explain how the flowers doubled each day and how she had no idea how the 'Admirer' knew she loved Daisies.

By the time she finished, Lissa was staring wide-eyed at her.

"What?"

"What? What! That is all you have to say! You have an _admirer _and all you can say is 'What'!" Lissa exploded. She then rushed into a million different questions. Like why didn't I tell her sooner, who do you think it is, etc.

"Whoa, Liss. Take a deep breath. I didn't tell you early because, I don't know, I guess I was happy and to excited that I didn't realize. I was in my own little world. And I don't know who it is… if I did I wouldn't be standing here trying to think of who was sending these things to me." Rose answered.

"Oh. Well come on! We have to find out who it is!"

An hour later Rose wanted to drop dead. Lissa was trying to match handwriting, see if there was a scent (other than the flower scent) on the note, flowers, or envelope; and thinking of every boy that knew me… which was a lot.

"Okay Liss. Let's head to bed. I'm tired and tomorrows a Friday so we can research some more after school.

For another week Rose received more notes and Daisies. Her closet was filled with flowers and clothes, while the notes filled her nightstand drawer.

Rose had a plan to find out who her Admirer was, that is why she woke up early.

She got ready and by the time she was done, Lissa was just waking up.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I have a plan…" Rose explained the plan and Lissa's face lit up.

"That is great! I am sure it will work!"

Thirty minutes later Lissa left for work and Rose started with her plan. She pressed herself against the door and looked through the peephole.

When she was finally going to give up, a figure caught her eye. The figure was tall, very tall, and was defiantly male. He had chin-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She gasped. The male tapped a note to the door and placed the flowers down next to the door way. It was Dimitri Belikov. Her crush… no not crush. She loved him.

She tore open the door and ran to him.

"Wait!" She cried. He turned, shocked that he was caught.

"I love you." She said, "Thank you for the Daisies and notes. They always made my day and made me feel special."

Dimitri smiled, "I love you too. Be my girlfriend."

"Yes."

**Sorry if it wasn't the best, but it was about four in the morning when I wrote this.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! :)**

**-Nicole**


End file.
